


Необъяснимое

by WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Шинъя помнит об Ао в том числе то, чего ему видеть не полагалось.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q5: тексты ME, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Необъяснимое

**Author's Note:**

> Сцена происходит в воспоминаниях взрослого, более чем совершеннолетнего человека.

Это было самое драгоценное воспоминание об Ао и одновременно — самое стыдное.

Шинъя сам не знал, чего он стыдился больше: того, что когда-то увидел Ао таким, или того, что видел его тайком, украдкой, ещё не понимая, что именно происходит?

— Хххха... Хах...

Он был странно беспомощным — слепой, слабый, замкнутый в себе, но...

Ао был прекрасен. Он давил вздохи, кусал покрасневшую губу и старался (очень старался) быть тихим, но Шинъя все равно проснулся. Сейчас, со всё усиливающимся даром, он четко видел и мелкую россыпь капель на лбу Ао, и вздувшиеся вены на его шее, и ток крови по его венам, бивший алым прямо в виски, заставляя кровь смутно и слабо, но все-таки волноваться.

Шинъя любил Ао. Как можно не любить того, кто выкармливал тебя, кто учил тебя ходить, говорить, охотиться и даже читать и писать? Даже когда Ао понял, что Шинъя тянет из него силы как жилы, отбирает драгоценное время, — он все равно оберегал его, утешал и защищал от деревенских мальчишек, бросавших в него камни.

— Хах... аххххх...

Кожа Ао блестела в слабых бликах лунного света, пробивавшегося через свод пещеры. Шинъя видел тогда и не единожды вспоминал много позже, как сокращались его мускулы, как быстро-быстро скользили липкие от смазки пальцы по головке члена, как непроизвольно напрягались бедра, когда крайняя плоть соскальзывала с нежной головки.

Ао был его жизнью, но и Шинъя заслонил для Ао весь мир одним своим появлением на свет. Свел на нет всё, чем Ао мог бы стать, но теперь уже никогда не станет. Даже тогда Шинъя уже понимал, что некоторые вещи нельзя прерывать, а некоторые вопросы — нельзя задавать не вовремя.

— Хххха... хах. Агрх!!!

Тогда Шинъя подумал, что это очень красиво — жемчужные брызги на загорелой коже, обнимающие пальцы Ао, который вдруг весь расслабился и осел, как будто из него вынули шпильку, как из диковинной бабочки.

Сейчас Шинъя подумал бы, что это пошло — и в этом был бы виноват тот, кто донес до его сознания понятие «пошлость» и показал, когда пошлость уступает место чувственности.

Это — самое драгоценное воспоминание об Ао, о том Ао, каким он был на самом деле: живым, сильным и болезненно ранимом, но... не самое драгоценное в его жизни.

И Шинъя даже не собирается объяснять почему.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> КОД
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q5"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IjVO3Q.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
